ZeeiFaLea
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: AU. Aria kecil mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur dari coughPapacough Reborn. Based on Shelanoir no Mori by Shikata Akiko. RLuc.


**Title: **ZeeiFaLea

**Characters: **Reborn, Luche, Aria

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary:** AU. Aria kecil mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur dari coughPapacough Reborn. Based on Shelanoir no Mori by Shikata Akiko. RLuc.

**Warning: **Slight AU, slight Ar tonelico crossover, gentle!Papa!Reborn (karena banyak orang yang merinding dengan gentle!Reborn…saya sih suka gentle!Reborn *gananya*).

**Disclaimer: **Shelanoir no Mori belongs to Shikata Akiko and Hano Wataru, translated to English by Lazy from A Reyvateil's Melody.

* * *

**ZeeiFaLea**

**~Story of being together with Gods~  
**

"Aria? Kau belum tidur?"

Bambina kecil berambut biru malam itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam plus fedora berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu melangkah maju mendekati tempat tidurnya, ketika ia duduk di pinggirnya, Aria langsung memeluk pinggangnya.

"_Benvenuto a casa, _Papà."

"_Sono casa_," Reborn tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sang bambina. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

Aria mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Tidak bisa tidur."

"Mau minum susu hangat?"

"Sudah."

"Mau dengar lagu nina bobo?"

"Tidak, ah, suara Papà terlalu nge-_bass_."

Reborn mengernyit sedikit mendengar protes putri kecil Giglio Nero itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa marah melihat senyum polos di wajah Aria.

"Kalau dongeng sebelum tidur?"

"Nah, itu baru boleh," bambina kecil itu tertawa kecil dan meletakkan kepalanya di bantal empuk miliknya sementara kedua bola matanya—yang ia warisi dari sang ayah—menatap Reborn lekat.

Mafioso kebanggaan Vongola Nono itu tersenyum. Ia mengetuk dagunya, memilah-milah cerita yang kira-kira menarik dan bisa membuat Aria tertidur. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia akhirnya memilih sebuah cerita dan membenarkan posisi duduknya agar ia bisa nyaman mendongeng.

"Cerita ini berjudul ZeeiFaLea, tentang hubungan antara seorang Teru dengan seorang Dewi."

Aria mengerjap. "Apa itu Teru?"

"Teru adalah bangsa setengah naga, setengah manusia, dan mereka memiliki kekuatan gaib."

"Oh..._sì_, _sì_. Lanjut, Papà!"

Reborn tertawa pendek, sebelum memulai dengan kalimat umum pembuka suatu cerita, "_C'era una volta..._

Pada jaman dahulu kala, di suatu tempat di dunia ini, terdapat sebuah hutan lebat yang dihuni oleh berbagai macam hewan dan tumbuhan. Di antara tumbuh-tumbuhan yang jutaan jumlah dan variasinya, ada sebuah pohon besar di kedalaman hutan. Orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai _Implanta_—_Divine Tree_.

Konon, seorang Dewi Hutan yang berparas elok mendiami pohon itu. Ialah yang menjaga keharmonisan dan keseimbangan di dalam hutan tersebut. Luche, nama dewi itu. Luche begitu menyayangi tempat tinggalnya juga bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sekitar _Implanta_. Entah datang rumor darimana, para manusia mengatakan bahwa bunga-bunga itu dapat memberikan mereka "keabadian".

Karena rumor aneh itulah, manusia berbondong-bondong menginjakkan kaki mereka ke dalam hutan itu, membuat binatang-binatang di sana bersembunyi karena takut akan senjata yang mereka bawa. Tentu saja sang Dewi berusaha menghentikannya.

"Rumor itu palsu! Keabadian tidak bisa didapatkan dari benda duniawi!"

Tapi jeritannya tidak didengarkan. Manusia-manusia itu mencabuti bunga-bunga kesukaannya dengan kasar. Tak ada satupun yang disisakan. Dari akar sampai kelopaknya mereka bawa.

Sesungguhnya, hutan itu bersinkronasi dengan perasaan sang Dewi. Ia akan tahu jika ada orang yang tiba di hutannya. Ia akan tahu jika ada burung yang bertengger di batang sebuah pohon ek. Ia akan tahu jika seekor monyet mengambil buah-buahan. Ia tahu, dan dapat merasakannya.

Akibatnya dari perbuatan para manusia itu, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sakit karena bunga-bunga kesayangannya, yang ia rawat dengan penuh kasih, diambil tanpa izin restunya oleh makhluk-makhluk serakah yang dibutakan oleh isu "keabadian".

Dan karena rasa sakit itu, emosinya meluap. Amarahnya bermanifestasi menjadi ribuan tanaman berduri yang muncul tiba-tiba dari tanah, mengikat dan menusuk mereka dengan duri-duri tajam. Dalam sekejap saja rombongan manusia itu binasa, menjadi korban amukan sang Dewi. Hutan yang semulanya tenang dan indah berubah menjadi hutan duri, dan orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai "_Sefanl oz Denera_"—_Forest of Evil_.

Tragedi itu membuat orang-orang takut. Meskipun begitu, mereka terus menceritakan tentang hutan di mana terdapat bunga legendaris tersebut. Di saat yang sama, sang Dewi menutup diri, dan mengusir siapa saja yang berani menginjakkan kaki ke dalam hutannya dengan tanaman berduri yang ia ciptakan.

Waktu berlalu. Sang Dewi mulai melupakan peristiwa naas itu. _Implanta_ memekarkan ribuan bunga untuk menghiburnya. Namun lautan tanaman belukar itu masih ada di sana, melindungi penghuni hutan yang bersikukuh untuk tinggal di sana, menemani Dewi Hutan yang mereka sayangi. Tak ada manusia yang berani mendekat karenanya.

Namun ada satu orang yang dengan nekat menerobos masuk hutan itu.

Seorang Teru bernama Reborn, yang karena didorong rasa ingin tahu tentang keberadaan sang Dewi, meneguhkan diri untuk menembus lautan belukar. Menggunakan pengetahuan dan ilmu magis dalam darah Terunya, ia mengatasi berbagai macam cobaan di dalam sana. Meskipun pakaiannya robek dan kulitnya tergores ribuan duri, ia terus maju, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di padang bunga tempat _Implanta_ dan Luche berada.

Luche, yang terkejut melihat Reborn yang awalnya ia kira sebagai manusia, berniat untuk menghabisinya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika sebelum tumbang sang Teru yang berlumuran darah tersenyum kepadanya sambil berkata,

"Ciaossu..._Shelanoir_ (_Goddess of Plant_)..."

Pemuda Teru itu ambruk ke tanah, namun jatuhnya diperempuk oleh kumpulan bunga-bunga sang Dewi. Luche menghampirinya dan memeriksa keadaannya. Darah mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bisa mati kalau ia terus kehilangan darah. Dan Luche, menggunakan kekuatannya, menyembuhkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh lelaki itu.

Sambil terus berusaha menutup luka Reborn, hatinya meragukan perbuatannya. Haruskah ia menolongnya? Ia masih membenci makhluk tamak bernama manusia itu…tapi sesuatu memerintahkannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa si lelaki.

Sesuatu memerintahkannya untuk menerima keberadaannya di dalam hutan yang penuh dengan hal-hal berharga baginya, seolah-olah lelaki itu kelak akan menjadi hal yang penting baginya.

Lewat beberapa saat, Reborn terbangun di pangkuan Luche. Lukanya sudah tertutup semua. Pakaiannya yang compang-camping sudah diganti dengan pakaian baru, yang entah darimana sang Dewi dapatkan. Si pemuda berterima kasih dan memperkenalkan identitasnya sebagai seorang Teru.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Shelanoir _yang terkenal karena amukannya yang menyebabkan tewasnya ratusan manusia di dalam wilayah kekuasaannya," jawab Reborn sambil memainkan cambangnya. Ia seolah tidak takut menghadapi sang Dewi yang bisa saja mencekiknya dengan sulur-sulur tanaman ciptaannya. Apalagi, dengan lantangnya ia berkomentar, "Tidak sia-sia aku menembus pertahanan belukar itu, karena _Shelanoir _yang ini begitu cantik."

Luche tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. "Terima kasih. Cambangmu itu juga menawan."

"Begitukah? Banyak kerabat sesama Teru di tempat asalku bilang bahwa cambangku ini aneh."

"Menurutku tidak. Lagipula, hal yang aneh bisa menjadi suatu nilai positif yang hanya dimiliki oleh dirimu seorang."

Tak ada reaksi yang jelas dari Reborn setelah Luche menuntaskan kalimatnya. Tapi sang Dewi bisa melihat warna merah muda tipis menghiasi kulit pipi sang Teru.

"Lalu, apakah kau akan pulang setelah ini? Atau ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Luche ramah. Begitulah ia, ramah kepada orang yang ia percayai, dan buas terhadap mereka yang ia musuhi.

Reborn terdiam sejenak. Luche memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi rasa kaget begitu ia mendengar ucapan lelaki tersebut,

"Apa aku tidak boleh tinggal di sini bersamamu?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi..." Luche menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap situasi di sekitar mereka sembari melanjutkan, "...ini hutan. Kehidupan di sini berbeda dengan di kota manusia di luar sana. Kau harus mencari makanan sendiri. Dan kau tidak boleh membunuh binatang."

Reborn menyeringai, seolah-olah ia mempertimbangakan sebuah tantangan yang diajukan padanya. "Tidak masalah. Kau pikir apa saja yang sudah kutempuh untuk mencapai tempat ini?"

"…bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Atau kerabatmu? Dan kenapa kau ingin tinggal di sini bersamaku?"

"Keluargaku sudah tidak ada, dan tidak ada kerabat yang benar-benar dekat denganku," Reborn kembali memainkan cambangnya, "lagipula tempat ini menyenangkan. Dan...aku bisa melindungimu kalau-kalau ada manusia yang mendatangi tempat ini."

Saat itu juga ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga dada Luche. Perasaan berdesir-desir yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Perasaan manusia yang tak bisa ia percaya bahwa ia dapat ikut merasakannya.

_Infel _(_love_).

Semenjak saat itu, Reborn tinggal di hutan tersebut bersama Luche dan penghuni hutan lainnya. Tanpa disangka sang Teru begitu cepat beradaptasi. Dalam waktu singkat ia sudah bisa memilah tanaman apa saja yang bisa dimakan, dan mana yang berbahaya untuk dikonsumsi. Binatang-binatang yang tinggal di hutan itu juga tidak takut padanya.

Reborn mengajarkan berbagai hal tentang dunia luar yang tidak Luche ketahui. Salah satunya tentang sebuah minuman buatan manusia yang ia senangi. Karena sumber daya yang melimpah di hutan itu, dengan mudah mereka berdua bereksperimen membuat minuman yang dimaksud: espresso.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya sudah sama seperti yang dibuat manusia di luar sana?" tanya sang Dewi sementara menunggu reaksi Reborn yang telah meneguk espresso buatannya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam bulan itu.

Sang Teru memainkan cambangnya, seolah-olah berpikir, tapi Luche tahu bahwa ia hanya mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk menggodanya. Sampai jawaban yang dinanti meluncur dari bibirnya. "Ini lebih enak dari buatan manusia. Espresso terbaik yang pernah kucicipi sejauh ini."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang, kalau kau ingin meminumnya, katakan saja padaku."

"Tentu, Luche."

Hari-hari berlalu dengan damai. Hubungan mereka semakin erat. Saling membantu satu sama lain. Saling menghibur satu sama lain. Suka duka mereka rasakan bersama. Seakan-akan, tidak ada yang dapat menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka.

Hingga hari itu tiba.

Manusia-manusia yang mendendam karena sanak saudaranya terbunuh oleh sang Dewi memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang dan menganjurkan agar mereka membakar hutan terkutuk milih sang Dewi. Mereka setuju, karena beranggapan bahwa tempat yang tidak berguna sebaiknya dihancurkan saja. Maka, kembali mereka berbondong-bondong mendatangi _Sefanl oz Denera _dengan membawa obor dengan api menyala.

Mereka akan membakar kediaman yang berharga bagi _Shelanoir_.

Luche, yang tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu, terkejut ketika ia merasakan keberadaan banyak orang mendekati wilayah kekuasaannya. Dan saat para manusia keji itu mulai membakar semak belukar serta pohon-pohon di batas wilayah terluar hutan miliknya, ia mulai merintih karena merasakan panas. Air matanya meleleh, dan sang Dewi jatuh terduduk sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba menghiraukan rasa panas yang seolah-olah membakar dirinya secara langsung.

"Hentikan…panas…!"

Tak ada yang mendengarkan rintihannya kecuali Reborn. Ia, yang sudah mengenal Luche begitu dalam, mengerti penyebabnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memadamkan api yang mulai merambat ke seluruh pelosok hutan. Salah-salah ia juga akan mati terbakar. Maka, daripada begitu, lebih baik ia melindungi sang Dewi yang dicintainya.

"_Arfe omm nmsiifr sieernt arr, siieen tsaa saryy tsar sarihh. Utuu mesiurr, ccrr reddimn. Fnner efernr, fsiee rate unaat._"

(_"I shall turn the aching pain of my wound into love. So that the rain fall, and so that morning sunlight overflow. And moisten everything with seasons of abundance."_)

Sang Teru terus membisikan kalimat tersebut, menciptakan pelindung tak kasat mata yang menghalangi api yang menjilat-jilat di sekitar mereka. Dan perlahan, hujan turun atas panggilan magisnya, memadamkan api yang telah melalap habis penghuni _Sefanl oz Denera_. Ketika percik api terakhir dimatikan dan pelindung magis menghilang, yang tersisa hanyalah mereka berdua.

Isak tangis kesakitan yang merajam seluruh tubuh _Shelanoir_, membuat lidah Reborn kelu. Tak ada satupun mantra yang bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan sang Dewi. Dan meskipun jasadnya utuh tak tersentu nyala api yang disebarkan manusia biadab tersebut, lelaki itu merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi hati dan perasaan Dewi yang dicintainya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan disekitarnya. Semuanya telah terbakar habis. Hewan-hewan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Bahkan _Implanta_, rumah sang Dewi. Tak ada yang tinggal. Yang ada hanyalah hitam pekat hasil padaman api. Tak ada lagi warna hijau mengelilingi mereka.

"…Aku akan cari cara untuk mengembalikan _Implanta._"

Dan iapun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luche yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menghidupkan kembali wilayah kekuasaanya yang begitu berharga baginya, sendirian.

Tahun berlalu, hutan itupun kembali atas jerih payah sang Dewi. Kembali beragam flora dan fauna mengitarinya, menemaninya. Namun Luche masih meratap sedih. Karena lelaki yang begitu dicintainya, salah satu anggota suku Teru bernama Reborn, tidak kembali. Karena kesedihannya itu, hutan yang indah tersebut kembali dilingkupi tanaman belukar. Seolah-olah menggambarkan isi hati sang Dewi yang telah menutup hatinya dari jangkauan orang luar.

Seekor tupai hinggap di pundaknya ketika ia sedang menyeduh minuman. Minuman kesukaan sang Teru: espresso. Sang Dewi tersenyum miris sementara tupai itu menatap bingung minuman di depan mereka.

"Aku percaya dia akan kembali," bisiknya lirih, seolah menjawab tatapan bingung si tupai. "Dan kalau dia kembali, aku akan menyuguhkan espresso terbaik untuknya."

"Aku berterima kasih sekali karena kau mempercayaiku."

Luche mengerjap kaget dan berbalik. Di belakangnya berdiri Reborn, dengan penampilan yang mirip seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pakaian compang-camping, tubuh penuh goresan darah, dan senyum mengembang. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu, dan setelah ia berlutut di hadapan _Shelanoir_, ia membuka kepalan tangannya.

Sebuah biji bercahaya keemasan berada di telapak tangannya.

"Aku berhasil menemukannya," ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang. "Biji _Implanta_. Dengan ini, kau bisa membangun lagi rumah kesayanganmu itu."

Seusai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Reborn jatuh tersungkur. Sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun kini, tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di dalam hati Luche untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Karena ia tahu ia bisa mempercayainya. Karena takdir memutuskan agar mereka bersama, di dalam _Sefanl oz Denera, _yang bagi mereka lebih tepat disebut sebagai _Sefanl oz Tolfato_—_Forest of Fateful Encounter_.

Pada akhirnya, kedamaian di hutan itu kembali. Hewan-hewan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan hidup dalam harmoni seperti sebelum manusia menginjakkan kaki mereka di sana. Dan kini hutan itu dijaga oleh sang _Shelanoir_, Luche, bersama penjaga abadinya, seorang Teru bernama Reborn.

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

_E vissero per sempre felici e contenti_..." Reborn menyelesaikan dongengnya. "Nah, bagaimana menurutmu, Aria?"

Tak ada jawaban. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menoleh dan mendapati putrid kecilnya sudah terlelap. Sambil tersenyum, ia membelai lembut rambut Aria dan membetulkan posisi selimutnya, sebelum ia menyusup keluar kamar dengan langkah tanpa suara untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"_Buona notte._"

**END**

_

* * *

Benvenuto a casa _= Welcome home (Italian singular)

_Sono casa _= I'm home

_C'era una volta _= Once upon a time

_E vissero per sempre felici e contenti _= And they live happily ever after

_Buona notte _= Good night.

LOL hidup bahasa Itali! Hidup Hymmnos! Bahasa Indonesia mah ma—*diglare sama anggota Infantrum*—eh, maksud saya, hidup bahasa Indonesia! d(=w=)b

Ayo semuanya, yang punya PS2, main Ar tonelico 1 sama Ar tonelico 2! *menghiraukan eksistensi Ar tonelico Qoga* Dijamin keranjingan deh! Apalagi pas mainin Cosmosphere-nya. Pasti jiwa fudanshi kalian bakal bangkit—*plak*

Atau nggak, coba aja download lagunya Shelanoir no Mori ini. Lucu kok lagunya, berasa denger lagu...um...lagu timur (menurut saya kayak lagu India malah… *swt*). Liriknya juga ada kalau dicari, lengkap sama translasinya.

Halah, ini malah ngobrol di sini. Pokoknya saya minta review! REVIEWWWW! *PLAKPLAKPLAK*


End file.
